Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kazemaru Ichirouta (風丸 一郎太) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga, and anime. He is a defender for Raimon (in the first season), then, he's a midfielder (second and third season) and later on, Inazuma Japan. He also was a forward and the captain of the Dark Emperors in season 2. He will appear in GO. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"A nimble defender. He has been friends with Endou for a long time."'' Appearance Kazemaru has waist-length aquamarine hair tied into a ponytail, with bangs that cover his left eye. He has brown eyes. When he is wearing casual clothes, he usually wears a long-sleeved white shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket and brown pants. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he has gotten taller and his hair is worn down but has a slight bit of hair tied at the back. His hair style has a lot of similarities with Edgar Valtinas's. He wears a light brown jacket, gray trousers and dark brown shoes. Whether in the original or in GO, most female viewers typically think of him as good-looking. Personality Kazemaru is shown to have a competitive character, as he likes to play against strong players. Kazemaru is also shown to have some confidence issues under high pressure, and is afraid of not being able to keep up with the rest of his teammates. He's a good side leader, which is most prominently witnessed during season 3 when he takes over as captain while Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou are helping Orpheus. He seems to be one of the most expressive characters in the anime. He is also shown to be very kind and caring for his teammates, but can be slow thinking as seen on episode 005. In the manga, he seemed to care for his team, and he's the one who teach Kabeyama about defensive tactics. Altough he's injured in the match against Teikoku, he keep cheering for the rest of his team mates. Plot Season 1 Originally a member of the Raimon athletics club, Kazemaru was asked by Endou to join Raimon soccer club for their upcoming match against Teikoku as they were short on players. At first, he said he would consider the offer, but after seeing Endou practice by himself intensely, he decided to join the team. During the first match against Teikoku he becames horrified by the type of football which Teikoku plays. Just before the first match in the Football Frontier, he had to decide whether to stay on the Raimon team or to go back to the athletics club. This was brought on by Miyasaka, who kept pushing him to go back to the athletics club. However, after watching him play so passionately, Miyasaka allowed him to stay with the soccer team. After that, he won the Football Frontier tournament with the Raimon team. Season 2 Kazemaru fought the teams from Aliea Academy at the start of season 2, but as the story progressed, he began to lose confidence in himself, seeing that he could not keep up with the levels of Aliea Academy, so he could not steal the ball and pass to his teammates. After Raimon fought The Genesis, he said that he wasn't strong enough and left. In the game however, Kazemaru left the team after being badly injured during the fight with Genesis, from pushing himself too hard. At the end of episode 63, Kazemaru appeared again, but this time as the antagonist and the captain of Dark Emperors. The team consisted of previous Raimon members forced to leave the team, who had used the Aliea Meteorite to become stronger. Later, Endou's high spirit and willpower for soccer awakened him and the other members from the meteorite's control. The Aliea Meteorite broke into pieces and Kazemaru and the others were freed from its control. Season 3 Three months after the Aliea Gakuen arc, Kazemaru was called by Coach Hibiki to be one of Inazuma Japan representatives. During the match he shows a great speed when pass by Tsunami, creating a wind pressure that throws him to the side. Later, he, along with Kogure and Kurimatsu, use their bodies to deflect Tsunami Boost. He was one of the chosen to join the Inazuma Japan at the conclusion of the representative match. Kazemaru is seen to be taking a walk with Midorikawa in episode 78 and also the fifth/ sixth person to be spying on Endou and Fuyuka with Rika, Touko, Kabeyama and Kurimatsu being the first four. This episode is his debut wearing casual clothes. During the match with Neo Japan, coach Kudou ordered Kazemaru to go somewhere and he returns a moments later with a sweaty body. He was then replaced to play in the match and it turns out that he completed the hissatsu Dance of The Wind God. In the match with Fire Dragon, he learned a new hissatsu called Tatsumaki Otoshi - though it was originally a hissatsu that Tsunami had in mind to use with Kabeyama, but since Tsunami was injured (in the anime), Kazemaru used it with Kabeyama to score. Also, he was able to steal the ball from Nagumo. During the time when Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou helped Orpheus to defeat Team K, he was the temporary captain of the team when they were playing against The Empire, but was injured in the second half of the match, making Hiroto the next temporary captain. In the match with Unicorn, he learned another new hissatsu, The Hurricane with Fubuki. In the match of Inazuma Japan and Little Gigant, he sits on the bench in the second half. In Episode 126 he is seen graduating from Raimon like the others. In Episode 126 he graduated from Raimon, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that him and along with the rest of Raimon, they where all crying because they where about to go their separate ways. Then Episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched, all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Plot (GO) He is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO. It is shown in the Game cutscene that he was watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. Movies Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Corps Ogre He appears in the movie and fights against team Ogre with help from Kanon, Fideo, Fubuki, Tobitaka, Hiroto, Toramaru and other teammates. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. and is seen to help Raimon. Also, he comes to join Raimon in his younger form, along with the rest of some members in Inazuma Japan. Game appearance Hissatsu *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'OF Dance of the Wind God' *'OF Bunshin Feint '(Game) *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'SH Tatsumaki Otoshi' *'SH The Hurricane' (with Fubuki Shirou) *'SH Triple Boost' (D.E. form) *'SH Dark Phoenix' (D.E. form) *'SH Excalibur' (Game, D.E. form) *'DF Bunshin Defense '(D.E. form) *'DF Quick Draw' (Game) *'SK Butterfly Moves!' (D.E. form) *'SK Speed Force' (D.E. form) Hissatsu Tactics *'Banana Shoot' *'Route of Sky ' *'Dual Typhoon' Quotes *''"I've lost track how much courage his spirit has given me"'' (Referring to Endou) *''"I'll bring this ball to them!"'' (To Himself) *''"I'm sorry Endou but ... I don't think be as strong as you"'' (To Endou) *''"We're here on our own will. The moment I touched this Aliea meteorite, I felt immersed in power. The power I was seeking. I wanted to become strong, no matter how much I wanted that, I felt a limit to how much I could do on my own. But the Aliea meteorite has bestowed me with an unbelievable amount of power. My speed and power have increased more than you can imagine. I want to use this power to it's full extent!"'' (Referring to the Aliea Meteorite) *''"The Dark Emperors have chosen the Raimon Eleven as their commemorative first opponent. Now then... Let's play soccer, Endou."'' (To Endou Mamoru) Trivia *Kaze (風) is Japanese for wind, so his name refers to his speed; that also means "as fast as the wind". *Kazemaru has two forms in the game: Normal (DF), and Dark Emperors form (FW). The normal Kazemaru is also good as a midfielder (as seen in season 3). *Whenever he is annoyed or realizes that they have something useless, he slaps his face as seen in various episodes. *Kirigakure calls Kazemaru 'Fujimaru' because "風" can both mean Kaze (wind) and Fuji (air). *Although his left eye is covered, it is revealed for a brief moment in some episodes and one of them being episode 16 during the fight with Sengoku Igajima. *In the game, he left the team after the first match against Genesis due to being severely injured, and he is taken away by an ambulance by a very suspicious man. *In episode 122, he appeared to have a different voice but it returned to normal in the next episode. *Kazemaru won the 2010 Anime Grand Prix' of "Most Popular Male Character" and "Most Popular Character of All Time" in the annual magazine Animage and ranked second on 2011 Anime Grand Prix of "Most Popular Character of All Time", losing to Kirino who won first place. *He has a character song, titled "Mai Agare!". *His hair in the GO is the same as Edgar Valtinas's. *His birthday is on 18 March, the same date as Midorikawa's birthday. He was born on 18 March 1997. *In the Inazuma Eleven GO game you can get Kazemaru by a special Wi-Fi event in his young form. *It was shown that Kazemaru is wearing the Italian Pro League uniform in Inazuma Eleven GO game artwork. **He used to be in the same team with Gouenji in GO. *He plays in the Japan Pro League with Fubuki and Kabeyama Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors Category:Defenders Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon GO